<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【APH 露米】Can’t Touch（R-18） by Djcking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043453">【APH 露米】Can’t Touch（R-18）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djcking/pseuds/Djcking'>Djcking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【APH】布拉金斯基和阿爾弗雷德今天幹架了嗎 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, RusAme, 露米 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djcking/pseuds/Djcking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>阿爾弗雷德不喜歡肢體接觸，而布拉金斯基知道原因，並且他偏要做</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【APH】布拉金斯基和阿爾弗雷德今天幹架了嗎 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【APH 露米】Can’t Touch（R-18）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※TAG：大學室友、灑糖、三輪車<br/>※又名先上車後補票<br/>※字數約一萬三<br/>※不喜歡肢體接觸的阿米有這麼可愛（痛哭流涕）<br/>※對我就是喜歡這兩個人大學生住在一起的設定（掩面），兩個水火不容的人住在一起實在太好嗑了😭<br/>※最近劇情和寫實向的文打得有點多，需要一點其他東西平衡，因此我人生中第二篇肉就出來了😂，兩次都獻給冷戰是我最大的榮幸<br/>※沒什麼腦袋的小故事，放寬心看吧各位</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　他們第一次見面時是在高中二年級。<br/>
　　時間是在逐漸轉熱的五月，阿爾弗雷德和他的兄弟們踢完足球後遠遠就瞧見看台上有一抹人影，他坐在最上面那排，有樹蔭遮在他身上，有人來看他們踢球並不奇怪，但通常都會是些女孩子，更不會有人在這個時間把圍巾綑在脖子上，好像現在是寒冷的十二月。<br/>
　　阿爾弗雷德和朋友們道別後那人也沒有要離開的意思，他仍舊坐在那裡，事實上那人已經來過幾次，他曾經好奇是不是那傢伙在等著誰，但每每直到比賽結束、人潮都已經散去，他還是在老位子坐著，好像隔絕於世的旁觀者，看著最後一個人離開。<br/>
　　那天天氣躁熱，他的朋友們都走光，阿爾弗雷德拿起擺在柵欄旁的背包和水壺後，他做了個決定。<br/>
　　「兄弟，你是想打球嗎？」<br/>
　　在遮蔭處皮膚白皙的人先是左右張望，最後他確認了眼前的人在向自己說話，那人頭髮燦金，在陽光底下形成一個刺眼的光圈，晶亮的藍色眼睛好看望著他。<br/>
　　「不、我不想。」他的語氣溫和輕快，嘴角勾起了一個弧度：「我只是覺得－」<br/>
　　－－你打得有夠爛。<br/>
　　那是他們的第一次對話。<br/>
　　如果人類的平均體溫在36.6°C，阿爾弗雷德覺得當時的自己有366度。</p><p>　　而在那之後，一個禮拜中也總會有那幾天美國人臉上帶著傷、俄羅斯人嘴角破著皮雙雙出現在學校的，起初所有人都在為這件事議論紛紛，之後他們開始下注，賭兩個人下禮拜誰會傷得比較多、又是傷在哪裡。馬修似乎也有著想不到的轉變，好幾次他會慌慌張張跑到學校禮堂、操場或者哪間教室之類的，他總能知道阿爾弗雷德在哪，這之後學校就經常見到他拎著自備的醫療箱在走廊上快步疾走，原本的驚慌已經被冷靜和嚴肅取代，這時所有人都知道阿爾在對戰完那個俄羅斯人之後還要迎接第二回合的攻擊，就是他哥。<br/>
　　「我說過幾次－」剛打完的倆人還跌坐在地，阿爾撐著地板想要爬起，一下子腦袋又被馬修的醫藥箱給砸了回去－他到底是來打他還是來救他的？「不准打架、不要鬧事，脾氣好一點、破事少一點！」<br/>
　　說著他就會被叨叨絮絮的馬修給強行醫治，這時伊凡會不吭一聲的默默離去，畢竟沒人給他治療、他也不需要。</p><p>　　好吧、阿爾弗雷德承認。他大部份是挑起打架這事的發起者，起初他的確是想做點事故意找渣的，但誰知道布拉金斯基一點也沒有要為那天反省的意思，他會笑著說拳頭再硬打球和性格還是一樣屎，又或者無視任何來自美國人的挑釁，也因此阿爾常常下一秒就朝對方招呼過去了，他甚至沒有動手一瞬間的記憶，好像他的身體指使他這麼做。<br/>
　　一直到高三畢業，阿爾弗雷德想他終於可以脫離沒有盡頭的爭吵和毆打，說實在他也有些疲倦了，儘管有時腦子一衝動他還是會揍下去－但他想過更安穩的生活，他也認為布拉金斯基是這麼想的。<br/>
　　於是他們抽到同一個宿舍了。<br/>
　　「真沒想到阿爾弗到了大學還這麼想和我－」<br/>
　　親愛的上帝，阿爾弗雷德真誠的祈禱，打完這次他真的不再打了。</p><p>　　或許高中和大學真的有那麼點差別－自那一次阿爾弗雷德真的做到了他的諾言，他們像是活在不同時空的同居者，這是個四人房寢室，但住進來的只有他們倆人，阿爾弗雷德覺得這樣很好，因為他和伊凡總是會下意識避開對方在的時間，這就造成他好像擁有一整間房間的錯覺。<br/>
　　但有時還是會發生意外，有一次阿爾弗雷德拉開門時瞧見布拉金斯基坐在裡頭，他先是把門關上，手錶上的時間顯示下午三點，他確定這個時候對方不應該存在，於是他重新推開門，以古怪的眼神看向裡面的人：「為什麼你在這？」<br/>
　　「我想這是個奇怪的問題，為什麼我不能在這裡？」<br/>
　　「好吧。」阿爾弗雷德皺眉，有種不對勁的感覺盤在他腦裡，但他選擇忽略那種異樣，把東西往桌上丟去後便爬上床鋪休息，直到傍晚六點他的肚子響起聲音，在這幾個小時裡他都沒聽見其他聲音，很快他就知道原因所在，斜對角的人早在不知道什麼時候往桌上趴去睡著了。</p><p>　　布拉金斯基的呼吸過於平穩－到一種阿爾以為對方已經斷氣的地步，他的面部被雙手環住、分不清俄羅斯人的狀況如何，基於某種責任感之下，他還是好心拍了拍對方，第一次沒有反應，第二次也還是沒有，第三次他開始擔心了。<br/>
　　「喂。」這次他出聲叫喚，手勁加大對方也沒有動靜，忽然他想起回到宿舍時的違和感，倏地他將俄羅斯人的頭翻過來，手背貼上對方的額頭，不正常的溫度從他手上傳來，估計燒到38度了。</p><p>　　他怎麼知道原來一向看起來像熊一樣的人也會感冒？現在不也才十一月，根本還沒到真正寒冷的天氣俄羅斯人就先行戰敗。阿爾腦袋裡諷刺想著，卻開始把寢具搬到地板，他肯定不可能把大傢伙給背上床，但作為英雄他更不會把生病的人就丟在這裡，儘管他們已經打了將近三年的架。<br/>
　　他人最好就做到這裡－布拉金斯基身下堆疊了好幾層棉被和軟墊，而他身上披著的則是阿爾弗雷德的，美國人不會把自己的棉被墊在地上，他寧願給俄羅斯人蓋著。<br/>
　　於是他什麼也沒有了。<br/>
　　但那又何妨？他不喜歡蓋被，從小就被馬修唸到大，現在也不是很冷，只有床墊他照樣能睡。</p><p>　　伊凡一直昏睡到了隔天，阿爾看過布拉金斯基的課表後甚至為對方請了假。好人做到底，他想，但那似乎也太好了，他的課只到中午，阿爾拒絕掉了其他人的午餐邀約，自己拎著外賣回到了宿舍，他越看在地板上的人睡得香甜就越為自己的付出感到自豪，俄羅斯人現在就像在借高利貸，之後他可有上百個原因去命令地上的人為他做事。<br/>
　　下午兩點時布拉金斯基有了動靜，他椅子往後推轉頭看去，瞧見俄羅斯人似乎還在茫然，昏到他在墊子上睜眼愣了有十秒之久，最後他的視線緩慢轉向他，又低頭盯著身上的東西，良久不語，阿爾忽然後悔自己做得這麼周到了。<br/>
　　「醒來就滾回自己床上。」他起身往病人走去，口氣好不愉快，卻和他先前所做得行為一點也不搭調。他正想拿起自己的東西，伊凡搶先發話了：「這是你做得？」<br/>
　　「不然我們還有第三個室友嗎，快把東西還我。」與阿爾的命令相反，他攥緊了手裡的棉被，以為又想出什麼新花樣要和他對嗆的美國人瞬間就不高興了：「是聽不懂人話？把東西－」<br/>
　　「謝謝你。」<br/>
　　阿爾愣了很久才反應過來那幾個字是什麼。<br/>
　　當他意識到那句話的重要性時已經是凌晨一點的事了。</p><p>　　他開始踢被子，因為上頭有布拉金斯基的味道。<br/>
　　他得拿去洗洗，在這個禮拜內，這幾天他都沒怎麼蓋，因此斜對角的人感冒雖然好了，現在卻輪到他鼻子搔癢喉嚨乾澀了。<br/>
　　「你感冒了嗎？」一天早上他朦朧坐在床上，大概維持同樣的姿勢有十分鐘，而他也吸了鼻子十分鐘，直到床下的人出聲，阿爾往牆上的時鐘看去，早上九點五十，他真的得去上課了。<br/>
　　沒有回應俄羅斯人的話，阿爾搖搖晃晃爬下床、又搖搖晃晃拿起東西跑去梳洗，他的動作遲鈍，本人卻似乎沒注意到。<br/>
　　要離開時他的手腕忽然傳來冰涼的溫度，他眉頭皺著回望，「你知道你的體溫和現在溫度一樣冷嗎？放開我。」<br/>
　　「我還知道你熱得快要炸掉了。」伊凡將人給拉回來，阿爾嘴裡罵著一些含糊的話，他知道金髮的人試圖從他手裡掙脫，但最終還是被他強壓到了椅子上。<br/>
　　「吃下去。」他遞出一顆小膠囊，阿爾撇過腦袋，個性的就要起身，卻再度被拉了回來，「我不吃這種鬼東西，感冒會自己好起來。」<br/>
　　「你現在承認你感冒了。」伊凡貼心的將藥丸從封膜的包裝拿出來，遞到阿爾眼前：「吃下去。」他再次說出同樣的話，而阿爾再次撇頭。</p><p>　　他們僵持不下，最終伊凡嘆了口氣，他將藥放回桌上，「那麼至少去休息吧，我會幫你請假，記得蓋上被子。」<br/>
　　蓋個屁被子，問題就是出在那條被子。然而阿爾弗雷德還是動作了，他難得沒有回嘴也沒有反抗，默默爬回了床鋪。既然有人要幫他打點一切，那他幹嘛不乾脆放手一切？<br/>
　　他睡得並不安穩，介於清醒和昏迷之間，他聽見底下的門來來回回開啟又關上，又想著那傢伙怎麼上下課都這麼快，最後他感覺床鋪有些動靜，什麼冰涼的觸感往他額頭蓋去，迷糊間他做了個讓他畢生後悔的舉動－阿爾抓住低溫度的東西，那個感覺很舒服，他甚至希望可以在他腦袋上待久一點，過不了多久，他的氣息終於重歸平穩、體感溫度似乎也降回了舒適的36.6度。</p><p>　　大二時他們雙雙沒抽中宿舍，阿爾弗雷德無意間開了個玩笑，說要不乾脆一起租個房子算了，沒想到幾秒不到布拉金斯基便嗯了一聲，他乾脆的回應：「好啊，就搬出去住吧。」<br/>
　　高中的他們怎能料到未來幾年會有如此光景？他們的關係絕對說不上好，平常見面也不會多聊幾句，阿爾都開始懷疑當初伊凡的答應是為了什麼更大的陰謀，而他是被虛假的和平蒙蔽了雙眼才會覺得這可以成為一個主意。但憑良心訴說，他們之間的氣氛也的確沒有過去那樣緊繃了。<br/>
　　他開始會問俄羅斯人晚上會不會回來，有必要順帶幫他買個晚餐嗎。而他偶爾也會自動從打工的地方帶上一盒甜甜圈，只因為某次美國人在沙發上說了句想吃點垃圾食物。<br/>
　　餐廳的餐桌開始有人使用的痕跡，週五晚上的沙發偶爾會多出兩道身影，阿爾弗雷德的遊戲搖桿不知何時變為兩支，而廚房中開始有風格成套的餐具出現。</p><p>　　當阿爾弗雷德意識到哪裡不對勁時他們已經升上大三，彼時他正烤著吐司、手裡拿著果醬抹刀，房間裡的人揉著微亂的頭髮走出來，他朝金髮的人走去，兩人靠得很近、聲音就落在他耳旁，「再不拿出來就焦掉了。」<br/>
　　阿爾沒有回應，他往反方向挪去，並不喜歡過近的接觸，但最近某人似乎常觸碰到他的界線。他動作僵硬的壓下按鈕，叮的一聲兩片吐司從機器中冒出，而俄羅斯人還是靠在他身旁，很快後者注意到了異樣，他伸手要往對方額頭摸去，以為又是感冒惹得禍，阿爾卻進行了第二次的閃避。<br/>
　　「我做了什麼讓你不開心的事嗎？」阿爾皺了下眉，莫名覺得這個發言似乎不適合出現在他們身上。他搖搖頭，把食物拎去餐桌：「沒有，幹嘛這麼問？」<br/>
　　「那你為什麼閃躲？」一瞬間他的眉頭皺得更深了，這段問話聽起來真的就像－「等等你是我男朋友嗎？我只是純粹不喜歡太親密的肢體接觸，你不需要多想。」阿爾弗雷德解釋，這樣一來一往讓他們的對話聽起來更像是某種特殊關係的存在了，因此之後話題強行被美國人終止，他將早餐給帶走，不打算讓發言繼續下去。</p><p>　　然而阿爾弗雷德低估布拉金斯基的耐心和魄力，那天早上的事就好像某種相反的預言，俄羅斯人變本加厲，他不只時常在美國人不注意時貼到他的背後，有時甚至會環住他的腰，這會讓布拉金斯基獲得一道力量不小的拳頭。<br/>
　　一次他看準了阿爾正在客廳的地板上玩遊戲，他動作配合的跟著電視畫面左閃右躲，絲毫沒有注意到逐漸靠近的布拉金斯基，在阿爾弗雷德玩得正起興時他忽然感覺到背後被一股力量包覆住，他抬高的手臂讓來者輕易環住他的身體，遊戲裡的人物瞬間僵在原地，下一秒一粒子彈嗙地砸向畫面、事實上是射向主人公的右腳，阿爾對著電視機慘叫一聲，腦筋一轉選擇先放棄掙脫現實裡的人，嘴上卻一點也不留情的開罵：「布拉金斯基你最好現在放開！我花了一個禮拜快要破完這關－如果發生什麼意外我絕對把你丟去餵狗！」<br/>
　　「你寧願把注意力放在遊戲上嗎？」雖然他正專心面對著電視，但不難聽出俄羅斯人還真有些傷心，阿爾咬了咬牙，再度大幅度的閃過幾下敵人的攻擊，然而礙於後頭的人抓得死緊他仍然吃上了幾顆子彈，「你現在最好真的給我放開－你看見右下角的血條了嗎、我剩三分之一！如果我這次還是沒能成功絕對是你害的！」<br/>
　　一時要讓美國人從遊戲中脫離不會是這麼簡單的事了。伊凡嘆了口氣，他下巴置在阿爾右肩上，感覺到懷裡的人左右晃動，一款遊戲居然讓他著迷到可以暫時忽略他所討厭的肢體觸碰、那麼他算什麼？比這款只能開幾發子彈的破遊戲還不如嗎？</p><p>　　阿爾弗雷德仍全神貫注在遊戲上，他確定自己快破完了，為了遊戲他可以晚點再找布拉金斯基算帳，如果他還可以這麼不動到遊戲結束或許他還會讓對方少挨點拳頭。<br/>
　　就在他終於看見網路上傳遍無數慘叫和怨念的最終Boss登場時，他忽然彎下腰驚叫了聲，「布拉金斯基！」美國人仍然死死握著搖桿，感覺到方才自己的腰被冰冷的指腹掃過又捏去，「你他媽在－靠！」阿爾的話說到一半再度被另一聲叫聲打斷，他剛剛施展出了一個正常情況下不可能出現的閃避技巧，而布拉金斯基的手也正式竄到他衣服底下。<br/>
　　「你到底在做什麼？」他除了遊戲裡要進行閃避，就連現實世界也要跟著行動，這簡直是地獄模式破魔王關了，「把你的手他媽給我抽出來－第一我真的覺得我快死了，第二我說過我不喜歡這類接觸，更別說你他媽把手伸進來是想幹麻！」<br/>
　　「天氣很冷，」伊凡轉了圈眼珠子，他想到一個理由，「你體溫很高。」<br/>
　　「所以我他媽是個暖爐……」阿爾仍然專心在遊戲上，但他說得咬牙切齒，也開始終於把一點注意力放到後面的人身上，他迅速在幾秒鐘內撇頭，並且試圖挪動身體：「我說真的你最好停止現在的行為－而且你的手怎麼可以這麼冰！」<br/>
　　「所以我才把手放進來。」<br/>
　　「就他媽說我不是－」阿爾的聲音再度停止，他的大拇指一個手滑按到了錯誤的位置上，左手的食指也出力過猛而延誤了技能時間，一切問題根源就是後面的俄羅斯人，他一隻手的確是挪出了衣服沒錯，但替換的位置沒好到哪裡去，阿爾低頭瞥了眼，瞧見他的手放在自己大腿根上。<br/>
　　靠。</p><p>　　他真的受不了了。<br/>
　　對話確認沒有作用，他乾脆直接起身打遊戲，然而伊凡卻禁錮住了他的行動，他的屁股再度回歸地板，並且以不利於他動作的姿勢坐著。<br/>
　　「不准－」阿爾咬著牙，試圖躲過下一個攻擊－失敗了操，「不准再摸了布拉金斯基！」<br/>
　　「但你還在玩遊戲，所以我想這樣的程度對你而言應該還好。」他自然說著，衣服底下的手有逐漸上升的趨勢，阿爾感覺到了：「一點也不好！我說過我花了一個禮拜才打到這裡，我不可能這麼容易就－」<br/>
　　忽然他發出了個奇怪的聲音。<br/>
　　一下子他連控制搖桿都忘記了。<br/>
　　「……在這裡嗎。」他像在探索什麼研究，實驗般的往對方胸部摸去，「還是在別的地方？」說著他又順著胸型滑過一條線，注意到阿爾已經完全僵在他懷裡，他放在對方大腿上的手開始往深處移動。</p><p>　　阿爾的大腦陷入短暫的空白。<br/>
　　他真的完全沒有任何想法、電視上的畫面也忽然不能刺激他的感官，因為現在有更奇怪的事發生在他身上，阿爾忽然起了身雞皮疙瘩，他仍然緊緊抓著手柄－因為現在好像沒有東西讓他捏著出力。<br/>
　　「不繼續玩了嗎？」他的聲音靠在阿爾耳邊，後者已經完全停了動作，伊凡感覺到細微的顫抖從他懷裡傳出，但更多的是抗拒的扭動，「……放手。」他沒法看見對方的正面，但伊凡確定他的聲音起了變化。<br/>
　　「但你好像還是可以繼續玩？我有會錯意嗎？」<br/>
　　「我最好－你想想看你的手他媽放在哪裡！我是要怎麼專心－」<br/>
　　「所以阿爾弗有感覺嗎？」發問的同時阿爾弗雷德還死硬著在遊戲中發動了一連串招式和閃躲，但他的血量已經不再安全，那就像是臨死前的掙扎，然而他堅持自己不受影響：「不我一點也沒有，但我現在很想把你鼻樑打斷，如果你現在收手你會死得好看一點。」</p><p>　　真的是一點也不坦率，伊凡默默的想。他也知道那點血量不會為他帶來勝利，阿爾弗雷德肯定也知道，但他寧願繼續撐著，還不願意承認自己異樣的反應。<br/>
　　他決定幫阿爾弗雷德一把－讓遊戲提前結束。倏地金髮的人瞪大眼睛，他甚至來不及爆出粗口，搖桿從他手裡掉出，電視裡映照出的七彩光影和轟隆響的音效頓時成為背景。阿爾雙手分別抓住往褲子裡伸入和一直在自己衣服底下為非作歹的手，「你到底在幹嘛！這太超過－」<br/>
　　「那你應該早點有反應，而不是傻傻坐在這裡繼續玩遊戲。」<br/>
　　「我玩遊戲是我的自由！你他媽過來打擾才是有－」倏地有股電流竄上他的背脊，他身子瞬間往前彎去，雙腿也弓了起來。</p><p>　　布拉金斯基抓住了他哪裡？<br/>
　　「我靠你瘋了－」阿爾深吸口氣，他奮力想將碰觸到自己私密部位的手給拔起，但俄羅斯人的另一隻手不再往他身體摸去，而是抓住了他的右手腕，美國人只好用空著的手死死抓緊伊凡的手臂。<br/>
　　「不、准、給、我－」他斷斷續續說著，努力不讓奇怪的聲音發出，「不准再給我摸了布拉金－」他的話說到一半，下一秒他緊壓住自己的嘴。<br/>
　　布拉金斯基在上下搓揉他的根部。<br/>
　　他感覺的到對方指腹和掌間帶著的小繭，細細的、緩慢的從底部到頂端，像是沒有要放過一點地方，阿爾倒抽了口氣，顫抖的重新拉住伊凡的手，然而如此他就無法蓋住自己的嘴巴，破碎小聲的哀鳴從他喉裡鬆出。</p><p>　　伊凡笑了起來。<br/>
　　他瞭解阿爾弗雷德為什麼不喜歡肢體接觸了，從他近幾個月的觀察和最近幾次的“過度互動”，他知道阿爾弗雷德的身體相當敏感，因此他下意識避開過親密的靠近和碰觸，就連現在他在對方耳邊吹氣阿爾都能直接從耳背紅到頸脖。<br/>
　　操。<br/>
　　有夠可愛。<br/>
　　他忍不住加大力道，果真懷裡的人驚嚇的抖了一下，更多的氣息傾斜而出。<br/>
　　「停、停下－」他的指尖開始無力，巨大的GAME OVER在電視上顯現，遊戲的背景音效也逐漸轉弱，空氣裡一時間只剩下他的喘聲。隨著伊凡的速度越來越快，阿爾的身子和腿便跟著彎曲起來，他仍然下意識想要往前挪動，卻一再被伊凡給拉回。</p><p>　　「真、真的－不行－」他整個人都縮了下去，而伊凡也只好彎下身以貼近他，讓布拉金斯基看起來像是完全包袱住了金髮的人，阿爾發抖的厲害，他安撫性的出聲，手裡的速度卻仍然沒有停下：「放輕鬆阿爾弗，不需要緊張。」<br/>
　　「你他媽居然叫我－」他的聲音從下傳上來，微弱的聽起來像是已經有哪裡被擊碎了一樣，他又用力捶向伊凡的手臂，卻只是徒勞無功但增加趣味的小動作。他盯著阿爾已經紅到發燙的頸子，那裡似乎有某種吸引力，他低頭往那塊平滑的地方吻去，覺得自己好像在親吻熾熱的恆星。握著的右手再次劇烈顫抖，伊凡注意到他已經縮緊了拳頭，要不是他拴著對方，或許拳頭早落在他臉上了。</p><p>　　阿爾弗雷德的毅力還不錯。<br/>
　　但他的力量的確在流失－在伊凡確認了這點後他改往對方的身體摸去，他的指尖滑過胸部周圍，又在乳頭旁畫著圈，這樣的刺激顯然超出負荷，阿爾的身軀已經俯到最低，他的膝蓋相互靠攏彎曲，兩隻手用力掐住伊凡的毛衣，似是要把對方的衣服連帶皮肉給揪起來。<br/>
　　「嗯……」一聲呻吟跑了出來，阿爾機靈的雙手蓋住嘴巴，一瞬間伊凡的動作停下，但也只是那一瞬間，隨即他將力道和速度開到最大，阿爾的喘息越發大聲、到了遮住也無法阻擋的同時，他射在了伊凡手中。<br/>
　　他在他懷裡抖著，原本的喘氣似乎帶著某種哭腔，伊凡將手伸出來時阿爾立刻要轉身朝他揍去－這似乎在意料之中，伊凡即時接下拳頭，並且把人給抱了起來，金髮的人在他身上叫著打著，他用肩膀推開房門，並且用腳給關上。</p><p>　　他把人給丟在床上時終於瞧見對方已經紅到不正常的臉蛋，他看起來很憤怒，然而被水霧遮蓋的藍眼睛卻只是讓他更加漂亮誘人。阿爾還在做最後掙扎，就像他方才玩得遊戲。他雙手抵著朝自己靠近的俄羅斯人，驚恐的道：「你要做什麼。」<br/>
　　「你不會蠢到不曉得接下來會發生什麼吧，都到了這一步。」<br/>
　　什麼這一步？阿爾的大腦瞬間當機－布拉金斯基為什麼要把衣服脫下？他們又是什麼關係可以讓俄羅斯人對自己這麼做？對啊他們又不是－「給我等下！」阿爾弗雷德大喊，他雙手緊握著靠在胸前，布拉金斯基明顯透出一絲不耐煩，「我、我們不是這種關係吧！又不是什麼情侶還是炮－總之我們不是只是普通的室友嗎？」<br/>
　　「所以你只要確認關係就行了？」伊凡挑眉，他嘴角勾起的弧度讓阿爾倍感恐懼，「那麼我愛你阿爾弗雷德，我希望和你進展成伴侶，現在讓我們繼續下去吧。」</p><p>　　伊凡的語氣多好聽他就多毛骨悚然，一瞬間他鬆垮的運動褲被拉下，伊凡不曉得從哪裡拎出了潤滑劑，他的動作迅速熟練，好像變魔術那樣。<br/>
　　「靠－我的意見呢？你他媽沒問過我的想法就開始－」<br/>
　　「如果你不願意，」他隨手將衣服扔到地板，「就在三秒內離開，我知道你可以做到。」說完，伊凡衝他拉起弧度好看的笑容，阿爾頓時愣住了，而顯然當他回過神時三秒已經過去，因為他瞧見俄羅斯人開始在解開褲子的鈕。<br/>
　　「你他媽……」畫面過於衝擊，阿爾感覺到腦袋被強制關機了好幾次，「我現在離開來得及嗎？」他身上的人仍然保持良好的笑容，彷彿那是個天大的笑話：「真幽默啊，阿爾弗。」</p><p>　　在被翻過去前他的眼鏡被好心拿了下來，阿爾弗雷德的臉瞬間朝枕頭陷去、右手再度被對方鉗住，忽然一股涼意從他臂部傳上來，有什麼冰涼的東西伸進他的穴道，濕黏油滑的、以及布拉金斯基的－<br/>
　　他的心臟咚地跳了一下。<br/>
　　「你見鬼的把什麼東西－」<br/>
　　「你太緊張了，現在才兩根手指。」他身後的人輕鬆說著，阿爾弗雷德羞恥到整個耳根紅了起來，他急速搖起頭、試圖轉過腦袋勸說對方：「不行不行－果真還是－」倏地他的話再次被嚥了回去，似乎有意要讓阿爾弗雷德閉嘴，他加入第三根手指，並且開始往奇怪的角度按壓伸去，身下的人瞬間軟下了腰，他才剛開始探索，阿爾弗雷德卻像已經負荷不了的顫抖起來。他的穴道不斷收縮，似乎要將他的指頭緊緊咬住，伊凡只好俯下身再度安撫對方：「阿爾弗雷德，放輕鬆，如果你想舒服點享受的話。」<br/>
　　伊凡的聲音相當貼近他的耳朵，就像是直接落在他耳膜上，阿爾抓緊了被單和枕頭，他想自己絕對不會舒服也不會享受，感官早就已經被十倍放大，全身上下都像是被通了電一樣，他感覺的到對方三根手指在體內不斷竄動，好似要找到什麼東西才肯罷休。他又來回在不同地方按著摸索，直到阿爾弗雷德忍不住發出聲音，伊凡看見身下的人細微的顫抖，倏地他笑了一下，開始往那裡按去。</p><p>　　他保證自己從沒聽過這樣的聲音從他喉嚨裡發出。<br/>
　　但那個地方簡直太奇怪了－他緊緊抓住枕頭摀住嘴吧，然而上頭都是布拉金斯基的味道，這似乎讓他更加暈眩。伊凡的手越抽越快，恐懼感忽然攀升上來，他下意識搖著腦袋，拒絕如此異樣的快感，而當伊凡將指頭抽出並且快速替換成另一根更粗大的性器時，一瞬間他仰起脖子，氣息頓時暫停。<br/>
　　他只給予金髮的人短暫的適應時間，只見阿爾弗雷德發出幾聲哀鳴，他空出來的左手立刻抓住他的腳踝，並且挺直身子往他裡面重重送入。伊凡又把他的手往反方向拉去，造成阿爾上身呈現半個懸浮，他的聲音也逐漸洩出，在伊凡眼裡他的背脊呈現好看的倒三角，肌肉線條隨著每一次的進入收縮，他看出身下的人仍在抗拒，他乾脆兩隻手都抓住對方手腕，讓他和他的交合處更加緊密。<br/>
　　「哈啊－」阿爾瞬間緊繃，造成他身後的人咬了咬牙，他的陰莖被阿爾弗雷德的穴道完美包覆，而對方因緊張而收縮的肉壁將他的性器吸得更緊，他在裡頭難以移動，只好再度往對方耳邊靠近：「放輕鬆點阿爾弗，你可以完全的交給我。」<br/>
　　「你他媽怎麼還可以這麼從－」他的話再次被打斷，因為伊凡開始正式在他體內抽插，阿爾瞪圓了眼睛，無法克制的呻吟從他嘴裡流出，他的腦袋垂下、臂部卻高高抬起，整個人就像是被伊凡撐起一樣，進出的速度從慢到快，而他的腿只是更加不聽使喚的顫抖，阿爾緊急出聲：「停、等等－不要這麼－」<br/>
　　「不可能停下來的。」倏地伊凡整個人貼向阿爾的背部，他不再抓著對方手腕，兩隻手分別深入對方的指縫間，他緊緊抓住阿爾的手掌，感受著他燥熱又被汗浸濕的皮膚，也聽著他帶著泣音的喘息。他們倆人緊緊貼著，全身上下似乎只有布拉金斯基的性器在做上下抽動，快速的分離和貼合製造出響亮的聲音，而其中還帶著淫靡的水聲，以及阿爾弗雷德失神的喘氣。</p><p>　　他感覺自己快要淹死了。<br/>
　　不管是布拉金斯基抓住他的手腕或者現在緊緊環住他的動作都不利於他的移動，他像是被禁錮在床上，只能被迫感受下身被粗大的性器撞擊，方才他濕潤的視線瞄到一眼差點就直接昏過去－阿爾完全沒法想像那樣的尺寸在他裡面不斷拔出又送入，還從剛開始的窒礙難行變成現在因為腸液而滑順起來的瘋狂抽插，他的全身都在發顫、腳背不斷的彎曲弓起，而布拉金斯基還沒有要放過他的意思，相反他越撞越深、深到阿爾達到某種恐懼的地步，他覺得自己會被刺穿，而他會被開啟某個奇怪的機關再也回不去－<br/>
　　他所擔心的來了。<br/>
　　伊凡頂到了某個位置，阿爾整個人敏感的縮緊肩膀，但礙於伊凡正握著他的手，他只能大力抖動著，「不要那個地方、拜託－」不敢相信他開口求情了，阿爾悲痛羞恥的想著。他有預感那裡就是方才伊凡手指點的地方，他不會想讓那根粗大的東西往他那裡送入－</p><p>　　伊凡毫不留情的將陰莖直直撞入，阿爾瞬間張大了口，第一滴眼淚也掉了下來。<br/>
　　完全沒有減緩速度－金髮的人只感覺到頭皮發麻，而他的下體更加酥麻，那是種未知卻恐怖的快感，他不曉得自己接下來會有什麼可怕的反應，但他知道那絕對不會是平常的他自己。<br/>
　　「布拉金斯基……給我停下－」他終於可以送出一個句子，仍然試圖從空氣中茫然抓回一些理智，然而伊凡並沒有要給予機會，他只是越撞越大力，並且故意摩過敏感的那一帶，阿爾不斷吸氣，總覺得再多氧氣都不夠他使用。他再度出聲：「真的好奇怪……拜託拔、拔出去－」他的聲音更加不穩，伊凡仍然和他貼得死緊，他被圈在對方懷中無處可逃，下面的速度和力道也絲毫沒有削弱。<br/>
　　為什麼還不射－阿爾弗雷德悲痛的想。他甚至感覺對方的性器在他體內有腫大的跡象，他的敏感帶不斷被刻意擦過和頂撞，終於他咬緊下唇的嘴鬆開，零零落落的泣音和呻吟交雜傳出。伊凡感覺到對方來了情緒，他將阿爾的臉往右側轉過，用食指抹去他的淚痕後又低頭吻上他的唇。他的動作相當輕柔，下半身卻不是如此。</p><p>　　親吻時一直有細碎的呻吟傳出，現在他要好好說話都沒辦法了，只能透過幾個空檔閃避或喊出沒什麼威力的不要，就連阿爾弗雷德自己也知道那樣的聲音不會起到作用，只會讓身後的人越來越瘋狂。<br/>
　　終於他達到了某種可怕的境界－好像布拉金斯基的性器完全鑲在他的穴道裡，敏感帶被粗暴的擠壓和輾過，他的雙腿早就無法支撐自己，阿爾弗雷德試圖轉開腦袋讓自己得以呼吸，但伊凡連他上面的嘴也不肯放過，很快他的腦袋又被轉上來，在舌頭侵入到他口腔的一瞬間，布拉金斯基終於頂著他射了出來，而金髮的人只能抓緊白色的被單，敏感的感受到某種東西衝往他的體內又流出來。<br/>
　　在伊凡抽出性器的一瞬間阿爾透支的平癱在床，他的腰再也直不起來，四肢也都還在顫抖，斷斷續續的喘息與呻吟傳入伊凡耳裡，這下他終於能順利看見金髮的人全身都已經紅透，他手還緊緊抓著被單，朦朧的藍眼睛憤怒望向他。</p><p>　　他不該這麼看他的。<br/>
　　當阿爾弗雷德虛弱的腰被環抱起來時他還在狀況外，他只是驚恐的瞪向伊凡：「你他媽又要做什麼！給我放－」很快他便理解了布拉金斯基的舉動，他被撐扶到俄羅斯人的腿上，兩雙腿從他腰間誇張的撐開，阿爾打賭自己一瞬間傻了，正面的視角能夠讓他清楚看見對方仍然堅挺的性器，而伊凡在撐起他兩片臂部的同時，帶著顫音的話才從嘴裡吐出：「不要告訴我你還想－」<br/>
　　下一秒他叫出聲來。<br/>
　　坐著的姿勢讓他的陰莖完整塞入阿爾弗雷德的穴道，還不用特別挪動就已經頂得夠深。阿爾來不及換氣伊凡便拖著他的大腿開始上下滑動，而他本人還在調著不同角度，試圖再次找到他的敏感點。<br/>
　　然而還沒找到之前就已經夠他受了－阿爾的身體忍不住往伊凡靠去，他必須找個東西撐著，因此他的雙手緊抓對方的肩膀，整個身子都揪在一塊，外表看起來像是要完全塞入伊凡的懷裡。<br/>
　　「真的太深了……」這次他沒打算、也沒能掩飾住自己的泣音了，他小聲在對方耳邊哀求，吸著鼻子道：「拜託拔出去、真的哈啊－已經夠－嗯……」<br/>
　　如果阿爾弗雷德真的想要停止的話最好還是閉嘴，伊凡默默的想。他絕對沒有意識到自己啜泣著說話時有多麼讓他想硬起來貫穿他－因此他的確起了反應，並且履行他的想像。<br/>
　　「靠－」他的泣音更加明顯了，伊凡大力將他的臀部抬起又放下，而他自身也跟著擺動，雙重撞擊和重力的插入讓阿爾弗雷德的思路完全亂成一團，他好看的藍眼睛開始失神，並且發出沒有意義的哀號聲。</p><p>　　一瞬間他的聲音產生了變化。這次他有比較快找到，伊凡滿意想到。在他勾起微笑的同時阿爾瞬間環住伊凡的脖子，整個人確確實實貼在了他的身上。他的雙腿也下意識勾起和併攏，凹陷下去的腰讓伊凡可以輕易固定住、不讓身上的人隨意掙脫。<br/>
　　「哈、哈啊－」阿爾思緒混亂，已經顧不及自己不斷湧出的呻吟。這一次比方才還要猛烈，挺直的陰莖深深頂著他的敏感處，他真的完全哭了出來，強烈的快感和滿足帶給他矛盾的情感，阿爾搖著腦袋，金色的軟髮掃過伊凡臉龐，倏地下方的性器加快了速度－他完全不理解為什麼對方還能加速，他被插得仰起腦袋、頸脖在伊凡面前呈現好看的筆直線條，他往對方的喉結吻去，而阿爾顫抖的身體完全停不下來，每當他用力撞進去一次、身上的人就會跟著發出誘人的喘息聲。</p><p>　　他像是落入無止境的高潮循環。<br/>
　　「……凡－」他的音量已經無法正常發出，但俄羅斯人還是耳尖的聽見了阿爾小聲的呼喊，他忽然停下動作，然而這沒有幫助身體已經過度敏感、雙腿也接近抽蓄的人。「再說一次。」<br/>
　　他看見阿爾咬緊牙關，這點倔強還是很吸引他的－因此他只好再度往對方穴道撞擊，阿爾也被頂得只好開口微弱哀求：「已、已經－不行了……拜託、停下來……」<br/>
　　伊凡。<br/>
　　隨後他明確聽見兩個音節落入他耳裡。</p><p>　　「什－」忽然阿爾倒抽口氣，他再度抓緊對方的肩膀，因為這次他被完全抬了起來－他的身體是懸空的，只剩下抱著他的兩條手臂、以及還在他體內堅挺的性器支撐著他，「為什麼還沒－」顫抖的泣音顯出他的絕望，金髮的人不斷搖頭，伸手想要推開抱著自己的人，但他真的沒有力氣了，而且對方再度開始往內抽插。<br/>
　　阿爾弗雷德白眼一翻，好像有人生的跑馬燈走過，他應該大力打醒一個小時前坐在地上不知死活玩遊戲的自己，當然在這之前他會先往布拉金斯基的鼻子揍上一拳。然而這些後悔在俄羅斯人再一次的猛烈頂撞後又全都飛向腦後了。</p><p>　　他不知道自己是什麼時候陷入昏迷的，只知道當他的意識再次清晰，外頭的日光已經照進房間，而他的全身像散架了一樣，幸好此時布拉金斯基進到房裡，他才可以激起腎上腺素拿起枕頭往對方丟去。<br/>
　　然而那只是想像－當他拎起東西時他的腰和背脊完全沒法讓他完整劃出一個圓順利丟出去，伊凡嘆了聲氣，這個動作顯然讓阿爾弗雷德相當不爽：「你他媽嘆氣個屁－害我變成這樣的不想想是誰！」<br/>
　　伊凡坐到床邊，會讓他像昨晚如此喪失理智的也只有他了。當然他不會如此說，因為這很有可能會讓阿爾弗雷德生氣，這不是現在的他想要的。<br/>
　　「我很抱歉。」他誠心說著，然而阿爾只是挑眉：「道歉完就沒事了嗎布拉金斯基。」操他媽的昨晚到底是發生什麼事－為什麼這傢伙慾望這麼強烈？他是平時都沒自己解決還是怎樣？阿爾弗雷德根本沒法回想當時他們做了幾次又做了多久，因為當他被抬起來後他的意識早就不在身上，像個單純名為阿爾弗雷德的空殼。</p><p>　　聞言，伊凡低下頭思考了一會兒，決定再說一次昨晚過度倉促的告白：「我愛你，阿爾弗雷德。」<br/>
　　金髮的人愣了一下，他想吐槽為什麼話題這麼跳躍，但他又同時刷紅了臉蛋，操他媽他居然覺得自己可以買單，甚至連自己的手被牽起也沒有發覺。「這是真的，從很久以前就是了。」<br/>
　　「多久以前？」<br/>
　　「大概五年前？」<br/>
　　「靠那不就是剛認識的時候，而且你他媽明明喜歡我還一直故意做那些讓我爆氣的事？」<br/>
　　「當初我以為這是唯一接近你的方式。」<br/>
　　「你是有什麼社交障礙希望得到關注的小男生嗎？」<br/>
　　「如果你說是的話，那就是吧。」<br/>
　　布拉金斯基完全不正常，阿爾甚至懷疑現在這個人和昨晚大力操自己的不是同個人，他凝望了眼天花板，注意到伊凡正擔心的望著自己，他知道他在等回覆，那為什麼他媽的昨晚還不對他好點？<br/>
　　然而或許他的腦袋仍然在昏花－阿爾弗雷德重新望回身旁的人，伊凡將他的手攥得更緊。</p><p>　　「以後我說停就得停。」<br/>
　　最終他吐出這句話，眼神往別處飄移。<br/>
　　伊凡也終於拉起笑容，他建議：<br/>
　　「那我們得先想個安全詞。」</p><p>－END－</p><p>　　為了賺點生活費，托里斯來到宿舍打工當管理員，然而第一天他就想辭職。<br/>
　　「有個金髮藍眼戴眼鏡笑容很好看的人叫作阿爾弗雷德住進來對吧？」那人壓低聲音飛快問著，儘管他臉上帶著笑容，托里斯卻覺得雞皮疙瘩，他害怕的點著腦袋。<br/>
　　「我是他朋友，幫我安排和他同一間，其他人不許住進去。」<br/>
　　「可是我們沒法這麼做－我們是用抽－」<br/>
　　「你願不願意做。」<br/>
　　「我願意。」</p><p>　　而他終於要辭職離開時是在升上二年級的暑假，那個俄羅斯人又跑來找他，笑咪咪的雙手合十，口氣和藹親切：「阿爾弗雷德沒有抽到對吧？」<br/>
　　他還想活著離開這裡，托里斯緊張說著：「抱、抱歉沒抽到的就真的沒抽到我們沒法幫你－」<br/>
　　「不，我只是想叫你把我的宿舍退掉。」<br/>
　　「但是這樣押金－」<br/>
　　「我不要了。」</p><p>　　俄羅斯人離去時托里斯感覺自己能夠順利平安過完這一生。</p><p>－TRUE END－</p><p>作者吐槽：<br/>
因為最近在打比較嚴肅劇情向的長文需要有些抒發，所以就來打冷戰肉文了，希望大家看得開心……我也很高興人生連續兩次肉文都是獻給冷戰，代表他們真的有這麼好……（上一次已經不知道幾年前是黑歷史了吧XD）<br/>
然後安全詞的艮是英配第五季中出現的，他們倆人的對話真的有提到安全詞（他倆的安全詞是PRERSTROIKA，YT下歐美妹子的評論都炸掉了😂），真的說不愧是英配<br/>
永遠喜歡冷戰（大哭），說不定改天就用安全詞來寫篇車了，絕對不會停下來</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>